L'Amour véritable
by LikeBitterLove
Summary: C'est quoi la pire erreur que tu aies faites Edward ?  Tu me demandes ça sérieusement Bella ? Je n'ai fais qu'une erreur, une seule et tu dois bien savoir laquelle non ? Mon erreur a été de poser les yeux sur toi, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer comme un fou.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou bonsoir :).

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste une mise en bouche où je vais vous présenter ma fanfiction, mon histoire sur Twilght. Bien sur tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Titre : **L'Amour véritable.

**Résumé : ** "-C'est quoi la pire erreur que tu ais faites Edward ? - Tu me demandes ça sérieusement Bella ? Je n'ai fais qu'une erreur, une seule et tu dois bien savoir laquelle non ? Mon erreur a été de poser les yeux sur toi, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer comme un fou ... "

**Ratted : ** M pour lemon.

Cette histoire aura lieux quand Eward, Bella et la bande sont à la fac. Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas encore.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, le premier chapitre sera bientôt publié. Laissé moi des reviews si vous voulez en avoir quelques extraits.

A bientôt.

E.


	2. Un départ

**L'Amour Véritable.**

.

.

.

Bonjour, bonsoir :).

Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me demander faites le par review ou par message privé :).

Tout appartient à S.M. 

.

.

.

- Bella ? Tu es là ?

J'entendis la voix de Rosalie depuis ma chambre. Je regardais l'heure en lui répondant.

-Rose ? Je suis dans la chambre.

Les pas de Rosalie se firent entendre et quelques secondes après elle se trouvait devant moi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux soucieux et légèrement surpris pendant que je la détaillais. Elle était toujours aussi bien habillée, toujours aussi belle, sa longue chevelure blonde tombait en dégradée jusqu'au long de son dos, ses yeux bleus azur vous transperçaient de part en part quand elle était en colère et à l'inverse vous pouviez vous noyer dans leurs douceur lorsqu'elle vous regarde tendrement.

- Tu es prête ?_ Me demanda-t-elle_, la voiture est prête.

Je ne lui répondit pas, préférant regarder pour la dernière fois la pièce qui fut ma chambre pendant plus de dix ans, elle était plutôt grande, d'une couleur rose assez étrange et maintenant elle était vide, sans vie, sans rien.

- Tu es sure d'être prêtre pour partir ? On n'est pas pressée tu sais ? Encore une fois c'était la voix de Rosalie qui se fit entendre avec un brin d'inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, l_a rassurais-je_, juste un petit coup de nostalgie, puis Jasper me manque.

Son regard se radoucit.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il me manque à moi aussi.

Elle prit ma valise et je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, son petit bébé comme elle l'appelait, son Audi A3 d'un noir ancre, vous savez c'est ce genre de voiture qui inspire le respect et qui ait plus agréable que certain lit. Elle posa ma valise au près de la sienne dans le coffre pendant que je m'asseyait sur le siège sur lequel j'allais passer un peu plus de trois heures. Rosalie s'assit à son tour et démarra la voiture.  
J'admirais son profil comme toujours gracieux même quand elle est concentrée comme à son habitude quand elle conduit.

Rosalie et moi, on se connaît depuis près de sept ans si je me souviens bien. Je venais d'arriver au foyer, vous savez ces foyers horribles où on traîne les enfants sans parents, les orphelins. J'étais arrivée peu après mes onze ans. J'étais toujours en train de pleurer alors les dames qui nous gardaient restaient près de moi, à me dire qu'un gentil couple viendra me chercher pour m'emmener et moi je ne comprenais pas. Un jour, un garçon au cheveux blond or et aux yeux bleus azurs est venu près de moi et m'a prit la main alors que je pleurais une nouvelle fois dans la salle de jeux du foyer, il n'a rien dit, aucune promesse que tout irait bien mais pour moi était une gamine d'une dizaine d'année qui se pensait seule c'était déjà beaucoup. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dit c'est qu'il s'appelait Jasper Hale et qu'il voulait être mon ami. Cinq ans après, j'étais toujours dans ce maudit foyer avec Jasper et Rosalie, la soeur jumelle de Jasper, nous étions devenus un trio inséparable et peu de temps après nous emménagions dans un petit appartement à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington, bien sur Madame Jenkiz, directrice de l'orphelinat venait une à deux fois par semaines pour nous apporter quelques courses, un peu d'argent et veiller sur nous .

-A quoi penses tu ? _Me demanda_ Rosalie.

- A nous, à notre rencontre,_ lui répondis-je _en souriant.

Rosalie sourit à ma réponse en continuant de regarder la route devant elle.

- On arrive bientôt ?_ Lui demandais-je_.

- Impatiente ? _Me demanda-t-elle taquine_.

Pour seule réponse je lui fis une grimace ce qui l'a fit rire doucement.

- Nous serons à Seattle d'ici une heure je pense. Jasper nous attend à l'appartement.

- Mhm, l'appartement est loin de l'école ?

- Une dizaine de minutes je crois. Pourquoi ? _S'enquit-elle._

_-_ Pour savoir_, répondis-je_.

Rosalie détourna son regard de la route pour me regarder.

- Tu as peur ?

Je me mis à rire, un petit rire nerveux.

- Bien sur que j' ai peur. Je suis stressée, angoissée, morte de peur même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, _lançais-je amère_.

Elle posa doucement ça main droite sur mon genou.

- C'est la vie chérie, personne ne sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui dans le futur et tu le sais très bien. J'ai tout aussi peur que toi mais je sais qu'ensemble nous pourrons y arriver.

Je ne lui répondit pas, préférant admirer ce nouveau paysage. Moi qui était habituée à la campagne, à l'humidité et aux petites maisons, je me retrouvais face à d'immence buildings et à des arbres en minorités.

- Nous arrivons.

La voix de Rosalie me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Vrai de vrai ? M'assurais-je.

Elle rigola avant de me répondre.

- Vrai de vrai ouais.

Quelques instants plus tard et Rosalie gara son bébé avant de sortir de la voiture, je la suivis, avant de sortir à mon tout ma valise. Ma valise était de bonne taille mais toujours trop petite d'après Jazz mais surtout d'après Rose. Nous nous trouvions devant un grand building, il devait sans doutes toucher le ciel même. On entra ensemble après avoir saluer le portier, la hall était grand, plutôt chic tout en restant modeste. Rose me guida vers l'ascenseur, nous étions au dixième étage, le dixième sur une quinzaine. Une voix devant la porte de l'appartement, de notre appartement à Jasper, Rose et moi Rosalie sonna. Puis tout d'un coup, mon corps fut projeté contre le mur de l'immence couloir, des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec violences, déposant des milliers de baisers sur mes lèvres, ma clavicule, ma gorge. Des mains tripotèrent mon corps de part en part, glissèrent sous mon haut, se posant sur ma poitrine. Puis tout cessa et sa tête se logea dans mon coup, ses cheveux blonds chatouillants mon visage.

- Vous savez que pour ce que vous venez de faire on pourrait vous faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme.

Jasper et moi retrouvions notre souffle avant de lui tirer la langue en même temps.

.

.

.

Voilà. Ce premier chapitre vous-a-t-il plut ? Dites moi tout par reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre de Bella et sa bande et celle d'Edward et la sienne à la fac.

Bisous.

E.


	3. The Fac Retour à l'école

**Retour à l'école. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir :).

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous à plut et qu'il n'était pas trop cours. Pour ce qui est du passé de Bella, Rose et Jazz vous saurez tout plus tard. Dans ce premier chapitre THE rencontre ;). Oh et le fait que Jasper et Bella soient ensemble vous a choqué ou pas ?

**xOli :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir ;).

**Angelina : ** Merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant voir plus ;).

**Tout appartient à S.M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Après la petite remarque de Rosa, Jasper m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me prendre ma valise des main et de m'emmener enfin dans _notre _appartement où Rosalie était déjà partie dans sa chambre, sans doutes défaire sa valise et dormir. C'était un grand appartement, plus grand que celui que nous avions à Forks, il était finement décorer de quelques tableaux, de nombreuses photos de nous, à tous les âges, d'ailleurs je vais sans doutes en enlever certaines. L'appartement avait trois chambres, une salle de bain par chambre et une cuisine américaine et un salon. C'était un appartement assez chaleureux comme toujours quand Rosalie passait par là.

Jasper m'emmena directement dans notre chambre, ce que je ne manquai pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Jazz c'est moi où tu préfères m'emmener directement dans notre chambre plutôt que me faire la visite de l'appartement ou me faire à manger pour le dîner ?

Il posa la valise dans un coin, posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules, ses yeux en face des miens il me demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

Pour toute réponse je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

- Je suppose que non.

Je lui souris gentiment en empoignant le col de sa chemise, le poussant vers le lit.

- Tu suppose bien.

Il s'allongea sur le lit double, il embrassa d'abord doucement mes lèvres, ses mains se promenant sur mon corps puis ses baisers devinrent plus pressant, sa langue jouant avec la mienne un ballet sensuel. Ses mains se posèrent sous mon haut et vinrent se placer sur mon sous-vêtement détachant son agrafe, enlevant doucement mon haut. Ses mains malaxèrent mes seins, sa bouche embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps de ma gorge à mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son érection sur mes cuisses ce qui provoqua quelques gémissement de ma part. Il les entendit, me dit tourner pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, il arracha presque mon slim, enlevant le sien par la même occasion ne sachant même pas comment il avait fait. Bientôt nous furent aussi nus q'Adam et Eve. Ses baisers parsemèrent mon corps déclenchant chez moi des gémissements. Il se laissa glissé doucement sur le lit afin que sa tête arrive entre mes jambes, qu'il écarta légèrement.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il allait me tuer à ce rythme là, trois semaines sans sexe, sans Jasper c'était invivable. J'en avais besoin, c'était vitale pour moi.

Il commença par quelques coups de langue sur mon intimité, avant d'utiliser ses doigts pour jouer avec mon bouton de chair, provoquant des gémissements plus fort de ma part, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Heureux d'être celui qui me torturait.

Puis il vit rentrer un doigt en moi, puis deux, puis trois, accélérant le rythme, me faisant crier de bonheur.

Pensant que c'était à mon tour de lui faire du bien, je me releva quelque peu, m'avançant vers lui mais il m'arrêta d'un regard.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je veux être en toi maintenant ! _Me supplia-t-il presque d'une voix rauque qui me fit mouiller encore plus._

Alors je le laissa faire en souriant. Il me replaça sur le lit, se plaçant devant moi, écartant encore plus mes jambes, les relevant quelque peu puis il entra en moi. Il m'embrassa pour enfermer le cris que j'allais pousser ne voulant pas déranger encore plus sa soeur. Il continua ses vas-et-vient en m'embrassant la gorge et mes lèvres, ses mains caressant mes seins, pinçant mes tétons. Tout mon corps tremblait de plaisir. Ses vas-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus rapide, sa main titillant mon bouton de chair eurent raison de moi et je jouis en criant son prénom et il jouit à son tour, s'allongeant sur moi.

- Tu m'as manqué Bella, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi Jazz, tellement.

Puis nous nous tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

**~oЖo~**

C'est mon réveil qui nous réveilla. Jazz se retourna doucement vers moi. J'embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

- Bien dormis ? Demandais-je, embrassant encore ses lèvres.

- Si tu me laissais te répondre, je te dirais que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit dans ce lit depuis ces six derniers mois,_ il dit en m'embrassant à son tour._

Un coup vint nous déranger puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

- Les enfants debout ! Je viens de vous préparer le petit-dej alors bouger !

Nous rimes doucement de la réplique de Rose puis je me leva pour chercher des vêtements alors que Jasper restait là, allonger de tout son ong, les bras derrière sa tête, me regardant me démener pour chercher des vêtements dans ma valise, nue comme une ver.

- Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous n'irions pas en cours et on resterait là ensemble.

- Ouais mais non, on a cours et c'est ma première journée alors je dois faire de mon mieux, dis-je en trouvant enfin la tenue que j'allais mettre.

Jasper continua à me regarder alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain voisine à notre chambre.

C'est une salle de bain moderne qui comprenait une grande baignoire d'angle et une cabine de douche spacieuse ainsi que des meubles en bois cirés.

J'allais dans la cabine de douche en prenant mon gel douche et mon soin pour les cheveux à la fraise.

Je pris mon temps sachant que Rosalie me réprimandera car la nourriture qu'elle m'avait préparée sera froide, mais j'avais peur pour aujourd'hui. J'allais être séparée à Jazz et Rosalie, Rosalie allait commencer des études de mécaniques, pour pouvoir s'occuper de voiture rares et anciennes, Jazz lui faisait des études en psychologie alors que moi, je commençais des études en littérature.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillant avec les vêtements que j'avais choisis, un slim noir, un sweet gris avec le logo d'une grande marque blanc et mes converses noires. Je séchai mes cheveux, en coiffant simplement.

Je pris le temps de me regarder dans le miroir, mes cheveux était d'un châtain foncé commun et les yeux d'un brun chocolat. Je n'étais pas très grande, ni trop grosse ni trop maigre. J'étais normale, banale. Je détonnais avec la beauté des jumeaux, me sentant toujours inférieure à eux.

C'est avec cette mauvaise pensée que je sortis rejoindre mes amis, qui étaient tout deux assis à la table de notre cuisine américaine. Rose toujours superbement habillée, elle avait opté pour une robe fleurie qui lui donnait un air sauvage, ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et Jazz lui était habillé sobrement, d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise bleu clair ouverte sur un débardeur blanc et ses cheveux comme à l'habitude n'était pas coiffé mais j'adorais ça.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Pourquoi je continue à me tuer à te cuisiner quelque chose que tu adores alors que toi tu préfères rester des heures sous la douche plutôt que de manger mes bons petits plats, cria Rose en me regardant avec son regard de tueuse professionnelle.

Je m'avance vers elle avec mon petit regard auquel je savais qu'elle ne résistait pas. Je la pris dans mes bras, embrassant doucement ses joues.

- Je suis désolée grande soeur, je n'ai pas fais attention, dis-je d'une petite voix dans son oreille.

Elle répondit à mon envie de tendresse, je savais qu'elle ne résisterai pas à mon " Grande soeur ", car même si on avait le même âge, Rose était la plus mature et elle prenait tellement soin de moi depuis tellement de temps que c'était ainsi que je la voyait maintenant.

- Mouais, bon okay. tes crêpes et des oeufs sont dans le micro-onde.

Je mangeais alors que Rose et Jazz finirent de se préparer.

**~oЖo~**

Nous y voilà.

Nous étions devant la faculté de Seattle. C'était une vieille université fondée en 1891 qui avait plus de 7 milles étudiants donc vous pouvez imaginer la grandeur du bâtiments. Rose m'embrassa doucement le front avant de me dire que tout irait bien, qu'un message et elle arriverait en courant, c'était son premier jour à elle aussi mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi stressée que moi.

Je pris sur moi et j'entrais dans ce grand bâtiment avec la main de Jazz dans la mienne et ça suffisait à me rendre heureuse.

- L'accueil est juste en face de nous, tu vois ?_ Il me désigna l'endroit où une petite vieille se tenait_, tu y va, tu demandes ton emplois du temps et on se rejoindra au self à midi d'accord ?

- Mhm, _je fis la moue_, embrasse moi.

Il me regarda avant de soupirer et de m'embrasser doucement. Je pouvais sentir son sourire. Puis il partit.

_Allez Bella tu peux le faire ! _

Je suivis donc les indications de Jazz allant voir cette femme.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis nouvelle ici.

Elle arrêta de regarder son ordinateur pour me dévisager puis se remis sur son ordinateur avant de taper quelque chose et de me regarder à nouveau.

- Pas de Bella Swan, _elle dit d'un ton assez sec_.

- Essayez avec Isabelle Swan, _dis-je me rappelant que j'avais donné mon diminutif_.

- Oui, je vous ai c'est bon. Alors comme ça on loupe le premier semestre sans excuse valable.

_Vieille folle._

- Raison personnelle non ? Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, préférant me donner mon emplois du temps.

Après l'avoir remercier, je partis vers mon premier cours, d'après mon emplois du temps je commençais par deux heures de littérature puis c'était la pause déjeuner avant de reprendre pour deux heures de sports.

Je devais presque courir pour ne pas être en retard. Une fois arriver devant la bonne salle, j'entrais dans la salle pour voir une dizaine de dizaine de personnes se ruer dans la salle.

_Oh non non non. Pas possible. Je n'y arriverai pas._

Je choisis une place au hasard, à l'écart des autres. Je parvins à suivre le cours malgré mon retard de six mois. Le cours traitait de la littérature européenne, plutôt française d'après ce que je comprenais, notre professeur était un homme d'une trentaine d'années assez sympathique qui parlait de Rousseau, Voltaire et Flaubert avec un grand respect.

Le cours passa assez vite. Je fus pressée de partir, courant presque vers l'endroit que Jazz m'avait indiqué par message comme étant le self. Pour une fois que j'arrivais à courir sans tomber il a fallut qu'une porte s'ouvre trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'éviter.

Je me retrouva les fesses par terre et une masse noire sur moi.

- Oh pardon, pardon, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne t'ai pas vu. Et puis pourquoi tu marchais aussi vite hein ? Oh pardon, pardon, pardon. _Débita une voix fluide qui parlait beaucoup trop vite. _

Une main se tendit vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne la pris pas, me relevant seule.

- Ce n'est rien, _dis-je_, puis je sentis un liquide chaud sur moi.

- Oh pardon, pardon pardon. C'est mon café qui c'est déversé sur toi. _Continua la voix_.

Je releva enfin la tête vers la personne dont venait cette voix.

C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge, elle était plus petite que moi ce qui est un exploit. Elle avait ses cheveux noir corbeaux qui partait dans tous les sens, ses yeux était d'un gris pâle, son teint était clair ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux en amandes. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait cette fille était belle, pas la même beauté que Rose mais elle était tout de même magnifique et même ses vêtements étaient beaux et la rendaient plus gracieuse.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ? _Me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix_.

J'en avais marre. Je voulais juste retrouver Jasper mais je ne pouvais pas avec mon sweet tout trempé !

- Bella Swan, dis-je.

Elle me regarda puis regarda mon sweet avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne suis désolée pour ton sweet.

- Moi aussi, dis-je. Comment je vais faire avec ce haut ?

Elle me regarda, tourna autour de moi puis pris ma main m'obligeant à courir pour la suivre. Elle m'emmena je ne sais où avant de finir devant son casier, elle y prit quelque chose puis me refit courir je ne sais où. Nous finîmes dans les toilettes.

- Mets ça, _elle dit, me mettant un vêtement dans la main et me poussant vers un toilette_.

J'enleva mon haut avant de mettre le sien. C'est un débardeur plutôt simple blanc et assez décolleté et elle m'avait également donné un cache-coeur gris foncé. Après avoir mis tout ça je sortis.

- Whaou ! Ca te va parfaitement bien, comme je le pensais.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

- De rien. Aller, maintenant je t'emmène manger, dit-elle avant de me reprendre la main et de partir je ne sais où.

_Un lutin, voilà ce qu'elle est. UN LUTIN. _

Quelques minutes après on se trouvait dans un espace immense que j'identifia vite comme étant le self en voyant tous ces jeunes manger avec leur plateaux. Alice m'emmena sur une table vers le fond de la pièce. Je m'assis à ses cotés puis elle commença à parler, à parler encore et encore, me posant des questions vue que j'étais nouvelle et pleins d'autres choses m'expliquant certains détails sur la vie ici. Puis je vis Rosalie arrivée vers moi, quand elle fut assez près je vis qu'elle ne regardait que Alice avec un mauvais regard que je ne compris pas. Alice la regarda à son tour mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un je reviens dans deux minutes, _me dit-elle avant de partir vers l'une des porte d'entrée du self_.

Rosalie arriva enfin vers moi, s'asseyant près de moi.

- C'est qui elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je soupira.

- Une possible nouvelle amie. Elle m'a aidé alors sois gentille.

Elle me regarda assez contrariée.

Je chercha Alice du regard elle était à quelques mètres de nous, dans les bras d'un garçon ... Que dis-je, d'un homme. Il était grand, peut-être aussi grand que Jasper, il était habillé assez simplement, d'un jean noir et d'un haut blanc simple qui laissait se dessiner sa musculature plus que développer. Ses cheveux était couleur cuivre et partait dans tous les sens, il était assez débraillé mais ça ne gâchait rien à son charme. Il était beau je ne pouvais pas le nier mais j'avais Jazz et lui seul comptait.

Ce bel inconnu embrassa le front du petit lutin qui semblait naine par rapport à lui. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir faire la queue. Alice, elle, revint vers moi.

Elle arriva devant la table qu'on occupait avec Rose.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen. Tu es une amie à Bella ? Demanda Alice gentiment.

J'encourageais Rose d'un sourire puis elle répondit.

- Oui, sa meilleure amie, dit-elle avec un regard emplit de tendresse en me regardant.

_Bon sang que je l'aime ma Rose._

- Bien, je suis la fille qui a renversé son café sur le sweet bien trop grand pour elle, dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Rosalie me regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors je te remercie Alice. Je détestais ce sweet qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur.

- Hey ! _Protestais-je_, il était très bien ce sweet !

Elles me lancèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se taper dans les mains.

_Ouais les voilà amies maintenant. Bandes de méchantes tueuses de sweets magnifiques._

On parla encore un bon moment puis Rose demanda à Alice si elle avait un copain. Celle-ci se mit à rougir, ce qui était très mignon d'ailleurs.

- Mhm. Ne le dites à personne mais je suis folle amoureuse d'un homme charment, beau, intelligent, drôle, sportif. Tout ça à la fois. Il est parfait tout simplement. En plus c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère alors je le vois souvent à la maison.

Rose et moi rigolions doucement devant cette description parfaite et l'air un peu folle qu'elle avait. Je remarqua son regard, elle fixait quelqu'un et se n'était pas ce bel inconnu mais plutôt Jazz qui arrivait vers nous.

- Oh mon dieu, il arrive vers nous. C'est lui. _S'écria-t-elle_.

Rose me regarda inquiète mais je lui fis signe que tout allait bien.

Jazz arriva vers nous, il m'embrassa doucement le front et celui de sa soeur puis salua Alice :

- Salut Alice, Edward n'est pas là ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Non, il mange avec l'une de ses groupies, _répondit-elle avec un sourire_.

Jazz rigola doucement.

- Manger tu dis ? Il sourit doucement en faisant un clin d'oeil à Alice.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu tous les quatre. Puis chacun dû aller à son prochain cours. Rose partit après m'avoir fait un calin, de même pour Alice mais Jazz insista pour m'emmener jusqu'au vestiaire, devant lesquelles il m'embrassa, un baiser plus qu'équivoque quant à ses intentions.

- A tout à l'heure Bella, dit il avec un sourire.

- Obsédé ! Criais-je.

Il partit en rigolant.

J'entrais dans les vestiaires où une dizaine de filles de pressaient, elles étaient toutes aussi bien fouttues les unes que les autres, me rendant jalouse. Je me posa sur un banc en soupirant, je n'avais jamais aimé le sport. Enfin, le sport ne m'aimait pas. Allez lui demandé pourquoi. C'est lui qui essaye de me tuer à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller vers lui. Une fois que toutes les filles furent parties, je commença à me changer. Que Dieu bénisse Jasper d'avoir pensé au fait que peut-être j'aurais eût sport. Je n'aimais pas me changer, devant les autres, parce qu'ils avaient tous la même chose dans les yeux quand ils voyaient mon corps, ce mélange de pitié et d'horreur. Une fois changée je partis rejoindre les autres dans le gymnase. Mais je dû me tromper de porte car je suis arrivée dans un autre vestiaire.

- Tu sais si tu voulais me voir nu, tu aurais dû arriver avec quelques minutes d'avances, _me dit une voix suave_.

Je me tourna vers l'endroit d'où parvenait la voix.

- Pervers prétentieux.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Je suis Edward Cullen et toi qui es tu ? Dis la même voix suave.

Je releva entièrement la tête vers cet Edward. Quelle erreur. C'était le bel inconnu. Le copain d'Alice. J'avais dis qu'il était beau, c'était un euphémisme et encore. Il était magnifique, digne des plus beaux chefs- d'oeuvres. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant me transperçaient.

- Tu as un nom au moins ? Dit-il moqueur.

- Bella Swan, je m'appelle Bella Swan.

Il me regarda, sourit et s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambées.

_J'étais foutue. FOUTUE._

_**~oЖo~**_

**Voilà, c'est tout pur le moment. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Laissez une review si c'est la cas même à l'inverse. **

**Pour ce qui est de la relation Bella/Jasper j'espère quelle vous plaît quand même. Et les cicatrices, quelles cicatrices à votre avis ?**

**Dites moi tout. **

**A plus.**

**xE.**


	4. Coincée dans un vestiaire avec Edward

**Bonjour, bonsoir les gens. **

**J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plut car voici le troisième. J'ai une petite chose à vous dire, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé s'il y aurait une tromperie soit Jazz avec Alice ou Edward et Bella, bien sur que non, il n'y en aura pas mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que c'est une fiction qui a comme couple principal Edward et Bella ce qui veut donc dire qu'ils vont ... **

**Mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, leurs relations seront très compliquées. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant quand même. **

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**Charloon' : Ahah, ouais on peut dire ça mais attends de lire la suite tu verras bien ;). **

**Emma-des-iles-974 : C'est bien d'être curieuse ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Mimia26 : J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta review. Et que tu liras la suite. **

**Aliiice : Merci et encore merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. **

**Angele130578 : Merci, j'espère que tu adoreras la suite aussi. J'aime beaucoup Jasper alors je voulais qu'il est une bonne place dans mon histoire ;). **

**BellaandEdwardamour : Merci et encore merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. **

**Tout appartient à S.M. **

_**~oЖo~**_

_J'étais foutue. Foutue. _

Cet Edward Cullen continuait d'avancer vers moi, de sa démarche presque animale. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention auparavant mais il était habillé en tenue de sport comme moi, j'en déduisit qu'il devait être en cours de sport avec moi. Et vous êtes d'accord avec moi, quand on est habillé en sport on n'est pas à l'aise et notre sexe appeal a tendance à disparaître et bah je peux vous dire que lui, bah il n'a rien perdu. Ses cheveux cuivres étaient toujours aussi désordonnés et son sourire en coin était toujours aussi sexy.

Le voilà devant moi. Il me regarde de ses yeux verts, magnifiques je dois dire mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Et que fais tu dans le vestiaire des hommes alors ? Si ce n'est pas pour me voir nu ? _Il demande taquin_.

Je ris doucement.

- Je me suis perdue, _dis-je_.

Il sourit, magnifique sourire également.

_Tout est magnifique chez lui ou quoi ?_

- Ça aurait put être pire comme endroit pour te perdre, _il sourit encore plus, _tu es donc nouvelle ?

- Ouaip. J'ai eus quelques problèmes et me voilà avec six mois de retards.

Il sourit à ma confession.

Je regardais l'heure alors que lui me regardait.

Je devrais sans doutes demander à Jasper s'il connaît cet Edward, même si son nom de famille me disait quelque chose.

- Je crois bien qu'on est en retard en cours, s_oufflais-je_.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée, _remarque-t-il_.

Je relève la tête vers lui, grave erreur, ses yeux me transpercent de leurs intensités.

- J'y suis allergique, _je murmure_.

Son regard se voile d'incompréhension.

- Au sport, _j'ajoute doucement_.

Ses yeux verts me regardent quelques secondes avant de rire bien qu'il essayait de se retenir.

- C'est pas drôle ! J'ai même un abonnement à l'hôpital le plus proche à cause de lui.

Et le voilà repartit dans un fou rire solo.

- T'es marrante Swan, _dit-il me regardant dans les yeux avec toujours son putain de sourire en coin collé au visage_.

Comme une gamine je lui tire la langue.

Cet Edward était bizarre, normalement personne ne m'approchait, ne me parlait enfin quand j'étais à Forks c'était ce qu'il se passait. Puis en plus Edward n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un apollon !

_Ouais mais à Forks tu avais Jasper et Rosalie toujours avec toi ! Alors sois sociable ! Tu n'es plus à Forks.  
_

_- _Je crois que là, on est bien plus qu'en retard, _c'était la voix d'Edward qui me sortit de mes pensée_s.

Je regarde l'heure et effectivement, quinze minutes de retards bah ça ne le faisait pas.

- Et merde, pour un premier jour ça ne le fait pas du tout, _je murmure_.

Edward était toujours près de moi, juste à coté de la porte qui menait au vestiaire des filles.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu as voulu venir me mater quand je suis presque nu dans les vestiaires des hommes ! Ajoute-il taquin.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. En plus j'ai raté mon coup, je voulais venir violer un parfait inconnu mais bon, tu étais déjà habillé alors j'ai laissé tombé, dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il me regarde et sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une couleur cuivre magnifique avant d'ajouter :

- C'est quand tu veux chérie.

Je rigole doucement.

_C'est Jazz qui allait être content._

Nous reprîmes notre sérieux, puis sans que je m'y attende je sentis je bras droit de Edward se poser sur mes épaules, sa bouche s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage.

- Essaye d'avoir l'air malade, _me susurre-t-il à l'oreille_.

Je hoche la tête.

Il nous ouvre la porte qui menait vers le vestiaire de filles avant d'ouvrir une deuxième porte qui d'après ce que je voyais menait au gymnase. Apparemment, le sport dès trois prochains mois était le volley.

_Celui qui avait rendu le sport obligatoire même à la fac allait mourir très prochainement._

Le professeur, un homme à la carrure imposante, arriva vers nous.

- Cullen et, _ses yeux se penchèrent sur sa liste_, Swan, vous avez vingt minutes de retards. Explication ?

Il ferait presque peur ce Hulk miniature. Je regarde Edward du coin de l'œil et il me fait un léger clin d'œil.

- J'étais en train de me changer, j'allais ouvrir la porte pour sortir du vestiaire quand j'ai entendu un gros bruit venant du vestiaire des filles, j'ai toqué à la porte, personne ne répondait, alors je suis entré et j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille étendue par terre.

Le professeur me regarda puis reporta son attention sur Edward.

- Alors je suis resté près d'elle attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Vous savez comme mon père est médecin je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

Pendant toute son explication Edward regardait mon futur tortionnaire dans les yeux, et si je ne connaissait pas la vérité je l'aurais presque crus alors que je suis la reine du mensonge.

- Bon, bien, mhm.

_Whha il est très loquace ce prof. _

- Swan, vous êtes encore assez pâle, rester dans les gradins.

_MERCI. Ce prof est mon dieu. _

_Non mais c'est plutôt Edward que tu devrais vénérer !_

_Ouais, bon okay dès ce soir je me mets à genoux près du lit et je vénérerais Edward Cullen !_

Je commence à m'avancer vers les fameux gradins quand j'entends Edward demander à notre professeur de rester avec moi, en argumentant le fait d'un truc concernant un docteur, je ne fais guère plus attention. Je m'assois dans les gradins, très vite rejoins par Edward.

Je ne fais pas attention à lui, étant de nature plutôt timide, ce n'est pas moi qui engagerais la conversation. Je regarde autours de nous, ils sont tous en train de s'entrainer, les pauvres. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt du sport, c'est vrai quoi, à part faire suer, m'emmener à l'hôpital et me foutre la honte, le sport n'amenait rien de bon dans ma vie.

- Alors même pas un petit merci ?

La vois grave d'Edward me ramène à la réalité.

- Pour ? _Je demande taquine_.

Il sourit.

- Pour t'avoir sauver la vie.

Je ris devant sa réponse.

- Tu n'en rajouterais pas un peu non ? Je réponds en lui tapant l'épaule ce qui déclenche une petite grimace de douleur de ma part et un autre rire de la sienne.

On rigole encore un peu ensemble quand je sens des regards sur moi, cherchant leurs origines je regarde autours de nous. Ils proviennent d'un groupe de filles toutes aussi grandes et blondes décolorées les unes que les autres.

- C'est moi, ou ces filles veulent me tuer ?

Edward suit mon regard puis sourit comme un idiot.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un sexe symbole dans cette école.

_**~oЖo~**_

**Yosh les gens,**

**Voici la première partie de ce chapitre. Laissez vos avis ;). **

**xE.**


End file.
